


Secrets

by wukyifan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Oh Sehun, How Do I Tag, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, but not so much, idk they’re cute boyfriends !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wukyifan/pseuds/wukyifan
Summary: Alpha Sehun loves his alpha boyfriend Baekhyun





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> so... this happened 
> 
>  
> 
> ok so in this au when alphas go into rut they don’t lose control and fuck every hole they find okay :3
> 
>  
> 
> i hope u like this enjoy!!!
> 
>  
> 
> *english is not my first language so im sorry if there’s any mistakes !

__________

It’s their little secret, it’s their escape from the world. Sehun and Baekhyun have been dating for a year now. And Baekhyun considers himself the luckiest man on earth, having such a strong and beautiful alpha for him and only for him. Baekhyun is pretty sure Sehun is the pretties alpha he has ever seen. He’s tall, he looks like a kitten, intimidating but soft and he has a pretty face and a beautiful body. He’s exactly what Baekhyun likes. A tall submissive alpha all for himself. 

 

Yes. Baekhyun is the luckiest man alive.

 

Specially when Sehun goes into rut and begs and begs for Baekhyun to take control and knot him deep and hard. Oh, how much Sehun loves his knot. Baekhyun is a small man, even more smaller compared to his tall mate. But he has broad shoulders, wide hips, thick thighs, and a knot to die for.

 

And yeah, Sehun is the luckiest man alive too. 

 

__________________________________

 

 

When Baekhyun opens the bedroom door, the first thing he sees is his boyfriend on their bed completely naked, his legs wide open and his hands running softly over his stomach. He usually does that when he needs to calm down or when his rut is near. Baekhyun drops his backpack and practically runs towards the bed “I’m so sorry love” is the first thing he says “I shouldn’t have left today” his hand touches Sehun’s face softly, his thumb catching on his lips.

 

 

“It’s okay-“ he moans when he catches Baekhyun’s smell “I’m better now” he smiles at Baekhyun.

 

He knows his boyfriend needs him, he can smell the arousal coming off this body. So he starts to take off his clothes, slowly, because a little bit of tease doesn’t hurt nobody. He smiles at him, and when he’s finally naked, he takes a look at the younger’s body. He looks so so good, his chest is big, his stomach is wet with cold cum, his cock stands proud, hard and wet. Baekhyun loves his mate, he’s completely in love with him. But the second thing he loves the most, it’s his boyfriend’s big cock.

 

_He absolutely loves it._

 

He climbs on the bed and gets between Sehun’s long long legs. He touches his tights, then his hands wander until he reaches his hips, his boyfriend moans quietly and his body arches onto the touch. “You’re so pretty for me. You know that don’t you baby?” He says. With his fingers he touches Sehun’s nipples, softly, because he’s so so sensitive, he doesn’t want to keep his baby waiting so he leans down and kisses him. Sehun moans at the unexpected kiss and oh, he doesn’t expect the hand around his neck neither. _“Ah”_ the grip is not tight, it’s just a reminder, that he’s owned.

 

Baekhyun keeps kissing him until he feels a hand reaching behind him, it goes down and then he feels his asscheek squeezed. Sehun brings him down until his bodies are touching, both of their cocks sliding together. Baekhyun breaks the kiss to look down at their cocks, and oh, he lets out a moan, because he loves the size difference, the sight makes him twitch and he moans on his boyfriend’s mouth. While he’s big and thick, Sehun is bigger and larger. He kisses his mate one last time and starts kissing his pale neck. 

 

“What do you want tonight baby?” He whispers while he rolling his hips, pushing Sehun even deeper on the sheets “Do you want me to ride you? Mmh? Make you come inside my ass over and over again? Make you beg while you knot me?” Sehun moans helplessly at the thought of his mate bouncing on his lap, dominating him from above. “Or do you want me to take you? Want- ah, want my cock deep inside you? My knot touching your sweet spot over and-d over” _Yeah, exactly that._ He feels Sehun grabbing his ass and pushing him making him roll his hips even deeper and harder “Tell me, tell your alpha”

 

Sehun bares his neck at his mate, he- he doesn’t know. He just wants Baekhyun all over him, inside him, under him, everywhere. “I- I want you to fuck me but- let me fuck you later?” He pleads “Pleaseplease I want to fuck you” and Baekhyun laughs, because his baby is so cute. “Whatever you wish Hun” He kisses Sehun’s again, feeling how pilant and responsive his boyfriend is becoming. “You’re so cute when I kiss you” he says between kisses “You melt under me. You make me so happy” He grabs the back of his thighs and pushes them up until Sehun is practically folded in half. 

 

Sehun is not ashamed anymore, he used to be, when they started dating and both of them didn’t know what to do, since they were both alphas. But now, Sehun is not shy anymore, he even reaches behind him and with his hands he spreads his ass, making it more visible for his boyfriend “Fuck me?” He asks, looking at Baekhyun.

 

And Baekhyun, Baekhyun doesn’t have that much of control of himself. In fact, he loses it, he loses control. He grabs Sehun by his neck and this time he squeezes and presses him down to the mattress and Sehun sees stars. He loves the weight of his mate’s hand on his neck. 

 

 

“You wanna play like this?” He asks Sehun, although he already knows the answer. “Well then” 

 

He grabs him by the hips and flips him over, his long long back all on display for Baekhyun. With his knees he spreads Sehun’s thighs wider, making a space for himself. His hips rub against Sehun’s ass and he makes sure they stay glued like that. His hands touch the expanse of Sehun’s back, and when he reaches his shoulders, he stops for a second before harshly scratching his skin until his lower back. Sehun screams. He feels his skin burning and Baekhyun hums when the skin reddens, marking the trail of Baekhyun’s nails. He doesn’t make Sehun wait anymore, he spreads his ass with his hands and it doesn’t surprise him when he sees his hole open with lube “You played with yourself” he says, more to himself because Sehun can’t respond, he’s too lost on pleasure, his rut finally hitting him. 

 

He lifts his hips, he pushes himself against Baekhyun’s fingers and releases a shaky breath when _his alpha_ presses his palm against his hole. And when Baekhyun puts three digits inside him at once, he screams and comes untouched. “Knot. your- your knot alpha” he cries “I need you to-“ “Yeah I know baby I know” Baekhyun gets closer to Sehun and kisses his shoulder. 

 

 

“I’m gonna fuck you now okay?” He whispers and reaches under Sehun to touch his sensitive cock and he’s pleased with himself when Sehun bares his neck a little bit and pushes his ass higher. He laughs “You look so good like this, so submissive, I’m so thankful you let me see you like this baby” he praises. 

 

 

He stands again and with no warning he starts putting his cock inside Sehun, _slowly oh so slowly._ Because he knows his baby is vulnerable, although he wants it rough, he doesn’t want his baby to feel to overwhelmed. When he’s fully inside Sehun, he moves his hips on circles, trying to find his sweet spot. 

 

He knows he’s found it because his mate lets out a loud scream and arches his back so much it must hurt. But Baekhhun isn’t having none of that, with his right hand he pushes Sehun’s back until his chest is completely against the sheets “You stay like this” 

 

He starts fucking him deep and fast, he loves it when Sehun’s moans become louder. Baekhyun feels the alpha’s hole swallowing him and- _He can’t-_ He’s too turned on. He grabs Sehun by the hips and holds him still. He pushes all the way in and fucks him- fucks him so good he closes his eyes and lets out high pitched moans. _It feels so good_

 

“Sehun, Sehun-n” He says “You feel really good so- so good I-“ He drops his body on top of Sehun’s and with his hand on his neck he starts fucking him again “You feel so tight- so warm. I love you so much” And Sehun moans so much-

 

“Y-your hand A-alpha, on m-my knot” He whispers “I need it” and when Baekhyun sees his face, he sees tears running down on his checks. He slips out of Sehun and in a second he turns him around to face him. His stomach now exposed to Baekhyun. Sehun unconsciously relaxes at the new position, his back was probably hurting, his thighs burning. 

 

He’s inside of him in a second, but he doesn’t move. Instead, one of his hand seals at the base of his cock, where his knot was forming. He hums “Such a big knot, I cant wait to have it inside me” he moans. He slides his hand over Sehun’s chest until he grabs his neck again and starts kissing him.

 

 

“Mov-“ He screams again when Baekhyun squeezes his knot, and his alpha chooses that moment to start fucking him again. And he’s fucking him so good and so hard that he can feel the air leaving his lungs, he’s so- intoxicated of his alpha. Sehun is happy.

 

“Baby” Baekhyun murmurs on his ear “I’m going- to knot you, okay?” He looks at his eyes and Sehun nods, oh, he’s been waiting all day for this moment. Baekhyun starts rutting his hips, moving faster and harder. 

 

 

He can feel his knot forming at the base and- in one thrust his knot catches at Sehun’s rim and- “Fuck” Baekhyun screams and bites at Sehun’s sensitive neck, he _loves_ knotting his alpha, he’s always so tight and he squeezes his knot so well, it’s perfect. 

 

“ _Yes!_ Oh yes yes ye-“ when Baekhyun is about to come, he squeezes Sehun’s knot in his hand one last time before the two alphas are coming together. Sehun throws his head back, exposing his neck to Baekhyun and the older doesn’t hesitate to bite hard on the tempting neck. 

 

 

When he calms down, he grabs Sehun by the chin and kisses him, maybe too rough and with too much tongue but oh Sehun loves being dominated and knotted. “Alpha, my alpha” He whispers. He feels so full, he can feel Baekhyun’s cum inside him, he can feel how his cock twitches and spurts more and more cum because Baekhyun always has so much cum for him and only for him.

 

 

With Baekhyun’s knot still inside, they stay quietly on the bed. Sehun plays with Baekhyun’s hair until he feels asleep, not before hearing a quiet “I love you baby” 

 

 

 

_______________________________________

 

 

When he wakes up, he’s already cleaned up. Baekhyun comes out of the bathroom and says _“Ready for round two?”_

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah this happened ....
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments pls I’d love to know hehe ^^
> 
>  
> 
> kudos are super appreciated !!!! :3


End file.
